Sweet Kisses
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins smut...because I love them so much! This is also my first smut fic. Very graphic oneshot.


_A/N: This is just something my lil' perverted mind thought up...enjoy! No flames,please. :)_

"Collins, sweetie? How do I look?" Angel had pranced out of the bedroom they shared and into the living area where Collins had been passively watching the News on the sofa, bored out of his mind. The professors' eyes snapped from the small,black and white TV set to his lovers'slim,gorgeous frame,drinking in the sight greedily. Angel did a little twirl in front of him. She, rather he, decided to dress a little more casually today. That meant he wasn't in drag…only in simple blue jeans and a black tank. Not that it mattered any to Collins, though. As much as he loved seeing Angel decked out in glorious drag he just found something so intimate and cute about seeing his girl in 'boy clothes'…as kinky as that sounded. He gave Angel a good look over, suddenly feeling himself begin to grow hard. Angel gave him a shy smile. "You like?"

Collins' face broke out into a slow, seductive grin. "No…I _love_. Come here,baby…." He purposely deepened his voice, knowing the effect it had on Angel. Angel,in turn, blushed and giggled. "Not now…I have to go fix dinner…Eeeek!" He squeaked in surprise as Collins reached over,grabbed his firm ass with both hands and yanked him forward. Before the younger boy had time to protest Collins pressed a light,soft kiss to his crotch. At this, Angel gasped and tensed up,involuntary shivers rippling down his spine. Encouraged by his reaction, Collins kissed his crotch again, firmer and more aggressively this time. This coaxed a soft moan out of Angel, his face flushed. "I want you so much…" Collins whispered,peering up at his lover. Angel began stroking Collins' dark cheek lovingly, the drummer's soft brown eyes were heavy and clouded with pleasure but he still managed a small smile. "Well, then…_take_ me!"

Collins gave a husky laugh at how forward his Angel was being. Hands still resting on Angel's ass,Collins gently pulled the Latino down onto the sofa with him. "I _knew_ you'd see it my way!" He grinned triumphantly. Angel rolled his eyes, also grinning "Yeah,yeah…". The Philosopher slowly pushed Angel down onto his back,all the while kissing him softly. "Now,where was I?" Collins murmured in a mock serious tone between kisses. "Oh yes..." He began trailing kisses down the boy's thin frame, making Angel squirm and bite his lip,partly from being ticklish and partly from the anticipation.Angel had to stiffle a laugh as he felt Collins' hands on his jeans,trying to undo them.

_Ziiiip!_

With a satisfied smile,Collins tugged down Angel's jeans and boxers slightly. Angel closed his eyes, shuddering. His nails dug into the soft material of the sofa as he felt Collins take him into his hot mouth. Collins began sucking softly,teasingly. Angel whimpered. "Thomas,don't stop…please…"He managed to gasp out. Collins smiled inwardly,hearing Angel's plea he most certainly did not stop. He,in fact, grabbed Angel's narrow hips and burried his face into Angel's groin,hungry for him. "_Shit_! Collins…ohhh _fuck_!" Angel arched his back,grasping Collins' head,his hands fisting in his lover's hair. Angel rarely swore,when he did you knew it was serious. He moaned feverishly, thrusting his hips against his face. The teacher loved the response he was getting,he loved to make his Angel feel this way. He loved to please him in any way that he could. Collins continued to devour him,even letting his teeth scrape him lightly. He relished in Angel's sweet taste. Within a few minutes he felt Angel tense up,on the brink of exploding. He pulled back quickly,rubbing his legs apologetically, trying to calm him down. "Sorry,baby..not yet…hold on…" He hastily bent down ,reaching under the sofa (oh yeah,he planned this!) to pull up a small,dented tube of KY. In a flash he lowered his own pants and prepped himself as Angel watched hungrily. He smiled at him. "You ready?" Angel nodded and rolled over. Collins braced himself at his entrance, his massive hands gripping Angel's sharp hip bones. He hesitated, then slid into him, making the younger of the two gasp. Collins felt his sharp intake of breath and leaned over,whispering in his ear."It's alright,babe...I got you."

He waited until the Latino was used to him,then began gently rocking him into the sofa with a steady rhythm,making the couch squeak and causing Angel to pant lightly with each thrust. As his excitment grew he increased the rhythm, pounding him harshly and uncontrollably. Angel shrieked as he rammed into him,grinding him into the sofa. Angel's breath rasped in his throat. He gasped ,moaned, and cried out his name,spurring on Collins' lust, causing the anarchist to ride him harder. Their cries mingled,filling the room. It wasn't long before Collins felt himself building up,then shuddering with sweet release,exploding inside of Angel. In the process of winding down he managed to slip his hand under Angel,fisting him. Angel lost it completely, nearly screaming as he peaked. Wave after wave of dizzying pleasure seemed to violently rack his slender body, he came all over Collins' hand and soaked the cushions. The spasms were so strong that he almost tossed Collins off of the couch. Collins was taken aback. It seemed to go on for several minutes until finally Angel quieted down. He shuddered, letting out a shaky,audible sigh and went limp,nearly passing out. Concerned, Collins eased off of him. "Ang? Hey,Angel…are you alright?" he shook him lightly. A few seconds passed and Angel did not answer him. Instead he groaned and struggled to sit up. Collins got behind him, wrapped both arms around his small waist and gently pulled him up into his lap. Angel leaned against his strong chest for support, gasping for breath and trying to control his shaking. "Dang,girl.." Collins kissed the top of his head, chuckling softly. "You scared the shit out of me…" Angel giggled breathlessly and turned to look at him,faking irritation. "Well, if you weren't such an amazing lover this never would've happened." Collins felt himself blush at his words. "You mean that?" Angel stared at him silently for a few seconds before giving him a light sweet kiss on the lips. "Of course I do,honey…no one's ever made me pass out before!" He added with a huge smile and a small wink.

The two settled back down into the cushions of the couch,spent. Silently enjoying the afterglow. After a while Angel slowly,painfully lifted himself off of the couch and started to make his way over to their bathroom. He was fully recuperated now and had realized he was sweaty and sticky. He turned back to Collins with a sly smirk. "Well, I'm going to get clean…care to join me, Tom?" Collins mirrored Angel's grin,raising an eyebrow. "Oh you _know_ I would!"


End file.
